Complicated
by Angelic Pretty
Summary: Atlnina, the new girl at Kadic who seems to get herself into so many predicaments. She quickly starts crushing on mysterious William, who's been hurt by the gang, especially by Yumi. Trying to help him, she gets entangled up in the Lyoko gang's secret of Lyoko and XANA. XANA returns with a vengeance after the power the girl seeks.
1. The New Girl

**After a few months of being on hiatus, I'm finally out with a new story. This one's another Code Lyoko story. I'm just obsessed with Code Lyoko and I can't wait for CL Evolution to come out! I hope it'll be good! So, here's the story! Hope you like!  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Girl

* * *

"This place looks very hospitable." Atlnina said as she stepped onto the campus on Kadic Academy.

A muscular man with a bit of a stomach appeared and said in a husky voice, "You're the new girl?"

"Yes, I am, sir…" She replied politely.

"My name is Jim Morales, the P.E. teacher and disciplinary around here. Come with me to get everything arranged, miss…um…Atlnina right?" Jim urged her.

She followed him into what seemed like the principal's office. An older man and a preppy looking girl were arguing.

The man was pale, had glasses, sported grey hair, and wore a brown suit. His moustache and beard made him look rather stern. It could be best assumed he was school principal.

The girl was also pale, rather thin, had black hair, and dressed like a prep who only wore expensive designer fashions. She came of as snooty.

"Please daddy, can I please have more money?" She said in a feigned innocence and sweetness. It seemed almost like she was some sort of two-faced snoot.

"Elizabeth, I've already raised your allowance. But with your current grades, I don't see why I should." The man responded.

'She's the principal's daughter? She seems very condescending…I think I should steer clear of her…' Atlnina thought to herself.

"I hate being called Elizabeth! It's Sissi!" She retorted to her own father.

Sissi noticed Atlnina standing there and shot out, "Who the hell are you?"

Atlnina didn't speak and only stood there. She looked around nervously and stayed silent. She didn't want to say something that could get her in trouble. Already she didn't like Sissi.

Jim answered for her, "This is the new girl, and her name is Atlnina. You were expecting her, Mr. Delmas."

"Oh yes," Mr. Delmas replied, "this is her?"

He eyed the girl. Atlnina had very fair skin, long light brown hair with fringe bangs, blue eyes, chubby, and wore pink the majority of the time. She came off to him as shy and nervous.

Atlnina didn't make eye contact with anyone in fear that she would get glares. Sure enough, Sissi did glare, making her feel intimidated.

She finally spoke in a soft tone, "Y-Yes, I am…"

Mr. Delmas got her papers and said, "So you're in 10th grade, okay here's your schedule and you have your own room. Jim, escort her to your room and give her a tour of the school. Be sure to tell her the rules. Not that she would break them."

"Yes of course." Jim said. Then his eyes went to Atlnina and he motioned her to follow him. Without any complaints, she silently followed behind him.

As they were walking, Jim began to explain, "Okay, I'll give you the lowdown. Breakfast starts at 7:00 a.m., lunch is at 12:00 p.m., and dinner starts at 7:00 p.m. It's forbidden to be in your dorm room between 8:30 a.m. to 4:30 p.m., unless its break or you have an excuse. During lights out, girls have to stay upstairs and boys have to stay downstairs. I don't want to catch anyone where they're not supposed to be or else they deal with me. In this school, we treat each other with respect and we follow the rules. In class, you are quiet and do your work. If you finish early, then do a quiet activity. Listen to the teachers. No cell phones during class. If it's an emergency, then tell the teacher. It's the basics. Do you understand?"

Once again, she remained quiet and gave a nod.

He sighed and said, "Okay, good enough. Lunch is about to start, I'll take your stuff to your room. Go eat right now, okay?"

She squeaked out, "Yes, Mr. Morales, sir."

With that, she went to the cafeteria.

* * *

On her way, she ran into Sissi, who told her as she was passing by, "If you bother me or get in my way, I'll make sure your life a living hell. What I say goes, got it?" She screeched in a high pitch tone.

"Y-Yes…" Atlnina cowered in fear.

"Leave her alone." A girl covered head to toe in pink said.

"Oh Aelita, what's it to you?" Sissi said.

"Just leave." Aelita said harshly, which seemed out of her character.

Sissi gave both of them a harsh glare and left.

"Sorry if she bugs you." Aelita said politely.

"Thank you." Atlnina bowed in courtesy.

"No worries. Hey, what's your name?"

"Atlnina…"

"I'm Aelita. Hey, want to meet my friends?"

"Okay."

"Follow me!"

Atlnina followed behind Aelita to the cafeteria. She walked to a group, 3 boys and 1 girl.

Aelita said, "This is Atlnina, she's new here." She smiled sweetly.

They all eyeballed Atlnina, who nervously bit her lip, enough to make it bleed.

One of the boys Aelita was looking at him, both blushing. The boy was short, blonde hair, glasses, wore a brownish red turtleneck with tan capris, and gave off the vibe that he was really smart. He said, "Hi, I'm Jeremie Belpois. It's nice to meet you."

There was another short blond hair boy clad in purple who seemed like the typical knucklehead. He said, "Hi! I'm Odd Della Robia. I'm the funny guy!"

The brunette guy, who seemed like the strong and silent type and wore green said, "I'm Ulrich Stern, nice to meet you." Ulrich turned to Odd, "Your jokes aren't that funny, Odd."

A Japanese girl who wore black and purple nodded at Atlnina, saying, "I'm Yumi Ishiyama."

Atlnina curtsied and said politely, "It's delightful to make your acquaintance."

'She's really sweet, but she's a little old fashioned and shy…' Ulrich thought.

'She's so polite that I think she seems from last century…' Yumi thought.

'She's a bit odd, but I'm not one to talk.' Odd thought.

'She's an interesting character…' Jeremie thought.

Atlnina noticed them looking at her questioningly. This made her scared and she stuttered out, "I-I'm s-sorry if my mannerisms are weird. I-I'm sorry!"

Aelita giggle and said, "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay, I'm glad." Atlnina replied and smiled.

All of a sudden, the light aura turned dark. It became unbearable and awkward. The Lyoko warriors were all looking at something or someone with hatred (with the exception of Aelita who gave a look of sympathy).

The sudden change confused her because one moment ago it was lighthearted and now it's as dark as death. She asked, "What's wrong?"

Ulrich gave a growl and said in a hateful tone, "That thing over there."

She turned in the direction they were facing and was pleased with that she saw. There was a boy who seemed like a man around the same age as her. He was fairly tall, pale, had messy black hair, dark blue eyes, and wore a tan jacket with some black shirt that had a red log on it and dark jeans. He seemed to carry a mysterious aura about him that made Atlnina wonder about him. Not to mention he was very handsome, which only added to everything else. She couldn't get over how sexy he was. This all made her blush like crazy.

The boy caught notice of the group glaring at him and gave an icy stare back. For one moment, he gave a look of sadness and longing, but then it turned into anger. With that he walked away.

'Who was that guy? He's handsome!' Atlnina thought, becoming lost in her own thoughts.

Atlnina turned back to the Lyoko group and asked, still blushing, "Who was he?"

Yumi replied in a cold tone, "He's William Dunbar…"

'William huh…?' Her mind filled with thoughts of the mysterious man.

Atlnina pointed out, "You guys don't seem to like him…"

Yumi and Ulrich obviously had a loathing for the guy, Ulrich especially. Jeremie and Aelita remained quiet. Odd only said, "He's…"

"He's a douchebag and I hope he rots in hell." Ulrich spat out. "Now can we not talk about the jerk?"

'He doesn't seem that bad…' She was dying to get to know him.

During lunch, she sat with them. She managed to make some conversation with them. They warmed up to her really fast, which she felt was comforting. She knew not to mention William to them though, but she didn't know why they hated him so much. Her eyes shifted to the mysterious and handsome man. He looked as if he was in deep in thought.

'I wonder what he's thinking about…' She thought.

* * *

The bell rang for everyone to go to their 5th period class, which was her first class of her first day. She looked at her schedule that said it was her Language Arts class. With that she walked to the class.

As she walked in, the teacher greeted her, "You're the new girl? Welcome to Kadic Academy. You're Atlnina, right?"

She nodded her head and said, "Yes, sir…"

Atlnina scanned the room and noticed that Yumi was in the class with her. Yumi gave a small wave and Atlnina returned it.

She noticed someone else in the class that made her heart start beating fast and blushing fire. It was William in all his sexy glory. To her luck, the seat next to him was empty but she was too scared to ask.

The teacher said, "Where to put you? Okay, how about you go sit next to Mr. Dunbar?" He pointed to the chair next to him.

Atlnina smiled and politely said, "Thank you."

Inwardly, she was happy but nervous. He looked at her, watching her closely. She slowly waked to where he was, her heart beating more with each baby step. They made eye contact for a brief second, but then she looked away, blushing.

She squeaked out in a soft high-pitched voice, stuttering a whole bunch, "U-U-Um...I… H-Hi…m-may I-I…u-um…u-uh…s-sit with…y-y-you…?"

He gave a look of questioning and said in a polite tone, "It's your assigned seat; you don't need to ask my permission."

She said nervously, "I-I j-just w-wanted t-to…u-um…s-see if…y-you're o-okay w-with it…S-Sorry…"

He replied, "It's cool. Sit down."

With that, she sat down next to him. Inwardly, she was going nuts. She felt like her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Her stomach was going all sorts of crazy gymnastics. Her cheeks were a dark rose.

Though she was sitting next to William, she had no idea of what to say to him. Her mind was so full of wandering thoughts, she couldn't think right. She glanced at him and thought, 'William's so much hotter up close!'

She attempted to speak, but she stumbled over her words.

'She's shy…' William thought.

The young man heaved a sigh and said, "Sorry, but I don't have much patience today."

Atlnina said in a shaky voice, "I-I'm s-sorry!'

He put his hand to his face and said, "Don't apologize."

She began twirling a lock of her long brunette hair, which was a common nervous habit. She said quietly, "I-I just wanted to…get to know you…" She stopped playing with her hair and put her hands on her lap, nervously twiddling with her fingers. "I-I'm Atlnina if you'd like to know…"

"Oh, okay…" He said, not sure what to think. "I'm William, nice to meet you." He forced a smile, trying to be sincere.

Atlnina noticed he was in deep thought and could tell something was bugging him. She wasn't sure how to ask or if she should ask him about it at all. She didn't want to make a bad impression or seem pushy. She only asked, "A-Are you okay…?"

Surprised at her question, he wondered, 'Why would she ask that?'

The past couple weeks had been agonizing for him. He got captured by the Scyphozoa, been possessed by XANA for a couple months, Jeremie made a dumbass clone of him, he came back, his former friends ignore him, and he feels the whole school hates him. On top of that, Yumi, the love of his life, devastated him. No one could understand how he felt.

He simply said, summing it up, "I made one mistake and it's suddenly my friends don't trust me anymore. I've been getting treated like I'm a piece of shit by the people who I thought were my friends." He sighed sadly, feeling defeated, but trying not to show it. But Atlnina could tell how much he was in pain.

"I-I'm sorry…I-I can see you went through quite an ordeal…" She said softly.

"It can't be helped I guess…" He said sadly.

'Betrayal is one of the cruelest things…' She thought.

"I'm sure things will get better…" She reassured him.

He wanted to believe that, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to believe it.

With that, the lesson started, but she had William on her mind. She wanted to get to know him and help him so badly. On top of that, she thought he was blessed with the looks of a god.

* * *

**So, what do you think of this story so far? Is it it good? I'll add another chapter soon enough. I'm also working on some of my other stories so they'll be updated soon and even some new stories too. So, what do you think? Please R&R! Thank you!**

**Edit: I changed this story up a little bit.  
**


	2. Crushing and Girl Talk

**Okay! I'm finally updating this after 2 months! Chapter 2 is here at last, I guess. Thank you to the couple people who reviewed this story and I really appreciate it. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Crushing and Girl Talk

* * *

During class, she heard what they teacher was saying and remembered it well, but all she could pay attention to was the handsome man next to her. She kept looking at him out of the corner of her eye and through her hair, trying not to make it obvious.

William watched her closely out of the corner of his eye. To him, she was a curious one. He thought the girl was very mysterious, but came off as really shy. Part of him wanted to believe that she thought he was hot, but he figured it was wishful thinking.

He looked away from her, put his hands to rub his temples, and shut his eyes tight. He repeated a single phrase in his head. 'Wishful thinking…wishful thinking…wishful thinking…' He thought over and over again.

After class ended, she went to her last class of the day. She looked down at her schedule which ended being Math with a Ms. Meyers.

"Hey, Atlnina, what's your next class?" A girl's voice came.

She turned to see Yumi. She replied, "Math with a Ms. Meyers, but I have no idea where it is…"

"I have that class right now, so you want to walk to class together?" Yumi asked casually.

"Okay." Atlnina said with a smile.

With that, the two girls began walking together. Yumi asked her, "Do you like Kadic so far?"

"Yes, it seems nice, but I think the principal's daughter seems a bit…condescending…" She replied.

"Oh Sissi…yeah, she's a real bitch. You should avoid her like the plague." Yumi told her.

Atlnina said quietly, "Note taken…"

Yumi's eyes furrowed into a serious and stern gaze, making Atlnina feel uncomfortable. The gaze was the same gaze she saw Yumi give William at lunch. Yumi said, "I really hate that slut Sissi…"

"Why do you hate Sissi?" Atlnina asked.

"She's two-faced and likes my man-err…oops I mean Ulrich." Yumi blushed when she said Ulrich's name. Then her face went back to being serious. "She's done some horrible things to get Ulrich, even if it means blackmail, threats, intimidation, or anything like that."

"That sounds really scary…" Atlnina commented.

"She is scary!" Yumi laughed.

"I wouldn't want to get in her way!" Atlnina laughed, but was serious with her words.

"So you like Ulrich, Yumi?" Atlnina asked. "You guys would make a cute couple." She laughed.

Yumi's blushed darkened and began stuttering out, "U-Uh…well…"

"You do." Atlnina giggled some more.

"Okay fine. I admit it, yeah I really like him." Yumi confessed, proving Atlnina's intuition right. "But he's so hard to read!" She whined.

"He seems to be the strong and silent type to me." Atlnina pointed out.

"How did you figure that out when you just met him?" Yumi asked.

"I can read people in general." Atlnina said simply.

"You have to be really good at it then." Yumi said.

"No…not really..." Atlnina said shyly.

'She doesn't have a lot of confidence in herself…' Yumi thought.

"Hey what's up?" A girl called out to them.

Both turned around to Aelita, who was smiling. She asked sweetly, "Can I join you guys?"

Yumi smiled back at her and replied, "Sure."

"So you finally confessed to liking Ulrich, Yumi?" Aelita asked in a giggly voice. "It's about time you fessed up."

Yumi's face flushed red with embarrassment and all she could do is sputter out nonsense.

"So who do you like, Aelita?" Atlnina asked, curious. "Is it Jeremie?"

It was Aelita's turn to start blushing. Both Yumi and Aelita just kept stuttering, unsure of what to say. Yumi finally regained some composure and said, "Yeah, she's crushing on Jeremie."

Aelita spat out in a nervous way, "S-Shut up Yumi!"

Atlnina couldn't help but giggle at their reactions. She decided to change the subject, "It seems to me like all 5 of you are really close. You all seem like the best of friends."

Yumi and Aelita became quiet, knowing not to tell the new girl the truth. "We've all known each other for a long time." Yumi stated. "We've been through a lot of good and bad stuff."

"You all stick together like glue." Atlnina commented.

"Yep, we sure do!" Aelita said cheerfully.

"You must all have been through a lot…" Atlnina said.

They all walked further and finally reached Mrs. Meyer's class. Aelita said her good bye to both Atlnina and Yumi, going to her own class.

With that, Yumi and Atlnina went inside Math class. To Atlnina's surprise, William was in the class too. He looked over at her and watched her closely. They made eye contact for a moment, but Atlnina blushed and looked away from him.

Ms. Meyers looked at her and asked, "You're the new girl, right?" Atlnina gave a small nod and then she continued on, "How nice of you to join our class. Your assigned seat will be next to Yumi. Just follow her."

"Thank you, ma'am..." Atlnina mumbled and followed suit behind Yumi.

Atlnina took a seat next to Yumi. Yumi said to her, "Math isn't too hard, so don't worry about it too much." Yumi gave a smile.

"Glad to hear that." The brunette gave a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, while the two girls had been talking and laughing, William watched them really closely.

He took notice of Atlnina constantly looking over at him. But every time their gazes met, she looked away. Though she hoped he didn't notice, he saw the blush creeping across her face. William ran his hand through his hair, wondering why the girl would be blushing as much as she was. But he couldn't help but think, 'Too cute…' Then his mind wandered someplace else, 'Does this girl think I'm hot or something?' Not that he minded, of course.

But then he mentally slapped himself. Inside his own mind he scolded himself, 'William, you dumbass, no way anyone would like you. Not after what you did.' He grabbed his hair by his hands and put his face in the desk. He muttered out, "Wishful thinking…Wishful thinking…Wishful thinking..." He kept on repeating those same words.

For that whole class, he kept on chastising himself.

* * *

**Chapter 3 should be up within the next few weeks. But I'll be updating my other stories too and also adding new ones. Thank you for reading! Please R&R!**


End file.
